Los labios de Shinkai Hayato
by 3limas
Summary: Arakita nunca ha estado con un hombre y Shinkai está más que encantado de mostrarle cómo es. [También en AO3].


Los labios de Shinkai son suaves y carnosos. Su lengua se cuela en la boca de Arakita con una naturalidad difícil de creer. A Arakita le arde la cara.

Intenta devolverle el beso a Shinkai por todos los medios posibles. Ha estado con un número bastante aceptable de chicas, pero nunca ha llegado a pillarle el truco a eso de besar, ¡y la verdad es que a ninguna pareció importarle demasiado! Pero Arakita no quiere quedar en evidencia delante de Shinkai, ante quien tantas veces ha presumido sobre sus conquistas; así que se esfuerza más que nunca por mover los labios como Dios manda. Sin embargo, no termina de concentrarse del todo, porque hay tantas cosas que lo están incordiando ahora mismo…

Para empezar, tiene la cabeza apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, que es duro como una maldita piedra. Y el peso de Shinkai lo empuja hacia abajo y Arakita se hunde en ese montón de muelles y espuma que llaman colchón, con el cuello doblado dolorosamente como si se le fuera a partir, y el hombro hincándose en la dura pared cada vez más. No se puede ni mover, porque Shinkai, que de repente parece que mide medio metro más, lo tiene atrapado entre sus brazos. Arakita frunce el ceño.

Las manos de Shinkai se cuelan por debajo de la camisa de su uniforme escolar y Arakita tiene que contener un respingo. A pesar de que habían acordado hacer aquello, a Arakita todavía le resulta extraño pensar que esas manos son las de su mejor amigo. El que tiene un estúpido conejo maloliente y se pasa comiendo las veinticuatro horas del día como si fuera un pozo sin fondo. El mismo que ha suspendido tres veces seguidas Matemáticas por pasarse las tardes leyendo novelas de misterio en lugar de estudiar. El muy idiota. El mismo cuya camisa cuelga ahora sobre una silla. Arakita no puede apartar la vista de la línea de vello rojizo que baja por el vientre de Shinkai. De pronto, vuelve a olvidarse de cómo se besa.

Shinkai es demasiado suave, demasiado tierno. Normalmente, cuando Arakita tiene sexo con chicas, le gusta que al menos una persona acabe llena de marcas de dientes y uñas; y eso era en parte lo que se esperaba con Shinkai. Pero los besos y las caricias de su amigo son ligeros como plumas. No se detiene en el mismo punto durante más de unas décimas de segundo. Es exhasperante. Arakita gruñe.

—¡Oye, no tengo todo el día! —grita de pronto, sobresaltando a Shinkai—.

—Perdona, Yasutomo —responde Shinkai con su eterna sonrisa—.

Arakita vuelve a gruñir. ¿Realmente tiene que llamarlo por su nombre en una situación como aquella? Hace que parezca algo que no es.

—Date prisa —protesta—.

Shinkai entierra la cara en el cuello de Arakita y pega las caderas a las suyas. A Arakita y a su entrepierna les empieza a gustar la dirección que están tomando las cosas, pero entonces, la boca de Shinkai se acerca a su oreja y suspira. _Suspira_. Profundamente. No es la clase de sonido que a uno se le escapa sin querer.

Lejos de morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo, como sería de esperar, Shinkai comienza a besarle y lamerle el cuello sin despegar las manos de su cuerpo ni un segundo. Arakita no se puede creer lo equivocado que estaba respecto a su amigo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuese tan… meloso. Aquello no es su estilo en absoluto. Pronto comprende que no le queda otra solución más que tomar él la iniciativa si quiere que allí pase algo de verdad, así que se retuerce hasta que logra que Shinkai lo suelte con expresión confundida.

"¡No pongas esa cara de cachorro herido!", piensa Arakita. "¡No voy a largarme! ¡Dios!"

En menos de un segundo, Arakita se desnuda por completo. Los ojos de Shinkai, clavados en él, lo hacen sentir un poco violento; y que su amigo se ponga a sonreír como un estúpido tampoco ayuda. Pero, sin demasiados miramientos, lanza también la ropa de Shinkai a la otra punta de la habitación luchando por no fijar la vista en ninguna parte concreta de su cuerpo.

Arakita traga saliva y se muerde las mejillas mientras espera a que Shinkai tenga a bien volver a encaramarse encima de él, tarea que parece llevarle una eternidad. Cuando por fin lo hace, a Arakita se le olvidan todas las quejas y demandas que estaba ya a punto de pronunciar. El cuerpo de Shinkai de repente lo distrae demasiado con su extraña y agradable calidez, y Arakita no sabe qué hacer con él. Es demasiado grande, demasiado recto, demasiado ancho, demasiado todo, y todo más de lo que él se esperaba. Y, definitivamente, tiene bultos en sitios a los que Arakita no termina de acostumbrarse. Tiene que contener un respingo por segunda vez cuando nota la erección de Shinkai clavándose en su pierna. Shinkai se da cuenta y su sonrisa se agranda de una forma casi obscena.

—Tranquilo —le dice—.

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Estoy tranquilo!

—Bien…

La cabeza de Shinkai comienza a descender a lo largo del vientre de Arakita; su melena pelirroja le hace cosquillas mientras se coloca entre sus piernas. Enseguida, la endemoniada lengua y los labios de Shinkai le hacen ver las estrellas, pero se detienen al cabo de unos minutos. Arakita está a punto de volver a estallar en quejas y protestas, pero Shinkai alarga un brazo y se pone a buscar a ciegas el lubricante y los condones que guarda en su mesita de noche. A Arakita le da un vuelco el estómago.

Habrían pasado aproximadamente dos años desde que Shinkai comenzara a sospechar que era gay; un año y medio desde que notara que le costaba no mirar a Arakita en los vestuarios; y un año, cinco meses y una semana desde que se diera cuenta de que le costaba no mirar a Arakita en general. Habría pasado más o menos una media hora desde que los labios de Shinkai rozaran los de Arakita por primera vez y el sprinter finalmente comprendiera, mientras acariciaba las cálidas mejillas de su amigo, de que ya no iba a poder dejar de mirarlo nunca más.

Efectivamente, Shinkai se encuentra ahora entrando y saliendo de Arakita, aferrado a él y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. No puede dejar de observar a Yasutomo, y las caras que pone Yasutomo, y Yasutomo despeinado, ruborizado, con los ojos cerrados, los dedos crispados, clavados en el colchón, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no emitir ni un solo sonido mientras se retuerce sobre las sábanas. Es la visión más perfecta que Shinkai ha presenciado jamás, y se asegura de grabarla a fuego en su memoria. Y es una visión doblemente preciosa si tiene en cuenta lo mucho que le ha costado a Yasutomo relajarse, y la cantidad de insultos, maldiciones y "date prisa" que Shinkai, armado de paciencia, lubricante y buenas intenciones, ha tenido que escuchar en un período de tiempo tan corto.

Shinkai es egoísta. Casi nunca es egoísta, pero en esta ocasión, permite que su libido se apodere de él. En este momento no le importa que Yasutomo pueda salir corriendo en cuanto todo termine, porque lo que está sucediendo es mucho más de lo que Shinkai jamás habría imaginado. Hace media hora que tiene la cabeza en las nubes y la entrepierna a punto de estallar. El vello se le eriza con cada jadeo ahogado de Yasutomo, con cada uno de sus terribles besos, con cada vez que los dedos de Yasutomo lo rozan por casualidad. Porque resulta que Yasutomo continúa vacilante (a pesar de estar cubierto de sudor y besos) y no le ha devuelto a Shinkai una sola de todas las caricias que él le ha hecho. Y Shinkai se muere por Yasutomo y quiere (necesita) que Yasutomo sepa lo importante que es para él, aunque su amigo no parece interesado en nada más allá de acostarse juntos una única ocasión. No debería, pero qué más da. Shinkai sube los labios nuevamente hasta el cuello de su amigo, los coloca cerca de su oreja.

—Hnn… Yasutomo… —murmura, acariciando con su aliento el oído de Arakita mientras empuja, muy lentamente, una vez más—.

—C-cierra el pico, idiota —Arakita apenas puede creer lo rasposa y temblorosa que le ha salido la voz—.

La sonrisa de Shinkai se ensancha de nuevo. No ha dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo. Cuando Arakita abre los ojos, todo lo que ve es su mirada brillante, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. No estaba muy convencido, al principio, sobre la idoneidad de hacer aquello cara a cara; pero ahora tiene que admitir que no está tan mal. Shinkai es terriblemente guapo, eso es innegable, y el conjunto de los músculos de sus hombros y sus brazos proporciona unas agradables vistas. Sin embargo, las miradas que le lanza una y otra vez continúan haciéndolo sentir ligeramente incómodo.

Arakita está a punto de proponer un cambio de postura cuando la mano de Shinkai se cierra en torno a su erección sin previo aviso y su voz rasposa se deshace y se pierde en su garganta.

—Perdona —sonríe Shinkai, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pensé que te gustaría que te llamase por tu nombre. Tal vez esto te guste un poco más.

No se equivoca. Arakita no dura mucho más. Por primera vez desde que ambos decidieron hacer aquello Arakita se permite exhalar un gemido en voz alta, casi un grito. Shinkai reacciona clavando sus dedos en las caderas de Arakita. El sonido deleita sus oídos como si se tratase del canto de los mismísimos ángeles. Arakita se sacude en espasmos mientras su semen le cae sobre el pecho. Shinkai no puede dejar de mirar.

A Arakita le da vueltas la cabeza. Apenas oye su propia voz cuando murmura el nombre de Hayato entre dientes, pero Hayato sí lo hace y, cuando alcanza el orgasmo, aprieta la mandíbula, cierra los ojos y araña la piel de Yasutomo mientras vuelve a repetir:

—¡Yasutomo, Yasutomo, Yasutomo…!

Y Yasutomo descubre, para su sorpresa, lo bien que suena su nombre cuando sale de los labios de Hayato.

* * *

N/A: No es perfecto, pero quería escribir un yaoi. Es la primera vez que escribo uno. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
